


VIBE It Up

by empressarcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Request Meme, ann got good boyfriend, p5kinkpalace, ryuji got good girlfriend, this is the first thing i write in three years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressarcana/pseuds/empressarcana
Summary: Ann gets invited to a business dinner and forgets to let her boyfriend know. She’s in for a very exciting night to come~





	VIBE It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh~~ This is a request filled for the P5 Kink Palace over at tumblr. The original request is here: https://persona5kinkpalace.tumblr.com/post/162256899743/one-of-the-guys-eating-one-of-the-girls-out-under
> 
> I haven't written anything in forever and the last thing I thought I would be writing would be this tbh. The whole fic idea came to me in a rush and I thought it would be really cute to write even if it takes awhile to get to any naughty bits. I hope to write more for the Kink Palace.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that stops by and reads this! It means a lot to this Empress. ♥

It was honestly a dream come true. Ann had wanted to be in VIBE magazine since she was a little girl. When Ann’s manager had called her that afternoon the last thing on her mind was that VIBE magazine would invite her to dinner.

VIBE’s Art Director had asked Ann’s manager to schedule a dinner with her, personally.

Ann was scheduled to have a business dinner with the people from VIBE. They were considering her for a photoshoot for their magazine.

_What?_

Ann was so ecstatic that she jumped on the bed and shouted out loud, “Ohmygod YES!” Thankfully she hadn’t fixed the bed yet. Not like she was rooming with a clean freak or anything. She was just rooming with her boyfriend and he was no clean freak, unless his mom got involved.

Still, Ann didn’t have a lot of time to get ready, even though she was not about to make a big fuss over what to wear. Nope, Ann was not going to make  _any_  fuss. No fuss given.

She got off the bed, gave one look at the mess and shrugged it off till she got back from dinner. Ryuji would understand.

Walking over to her closet, Ann looked through her clothes, mostly casual. Okay, normally she wouldn’t care at all about what to wear but she suddenly felt the need to care just a  _little bit_. It was VIBE magazine after all.

She sighed, “Hmm, well I do have  _this_  dress that the girls picked out for me.” Ann pulled out a hanger with a bright red dress attached to it. Her eyes sparkled. She really liked the color red. It was a bit on the short side, but long enough that it wouldn’t look terribly provocative.

Ann would update Ryuji when she got back. Everything was on such short notice she didn’t have time to message him. Besides, he told Ann he was getting out of work late today. She knew Ryuji would understand.

“Time to get ready.”

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Ann felt her heart about to come out of her chest. She was oddly nervous about meeting this art director. What did they have in mind for her? What was it about her that caught VIBE’s attention? It didn’t matter at this point because she was there to meet with them because they were interested in her. Insecurities be damned; she knew better.

The hostess showed Ann to her table. It was all real, she wasn’t dreaming. At the table was her manager and the art director. Ann smiled, “Thank you so much for inviting me.”

Her manager stood up and introduced them formally, “Takamaki, this is John Key, VIBE’s Art Director, Mr. Key this is Ann Takamaki.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ms. Takamaki,” he extended his hand which Ann assumed was for a firm handshake. She was wrong. The moment she placed her hand into Key’s, he delicately kissed it in return. Ann tried not to act awkward about the gesture.

“It really is an honor, Mr. Key,” Ann slightly bowed and waited for everyone to sit so she can do so as well.

Ann thought for a moment how she felt strange being at a restaurant without Ryuji. She knew it was for business but she still hadn’t messaged him anything about it.

Before they started dating, many of her acquaintances from high school would tell Ann she could do so much better than Ryuji. Ann would immediately snap back at them because none of them knew Ryuji like she did. None of them knew her best friends like  _she_  did. The misfits, the Phantom Thieves—oh yeah, that was quite the exciting ride of a lifetime—still are the closest people in her life. Thanks to the Phantom Thieves, she got closer to Ryuji and she’s been with him for two years since their life changing events.

Lost in thought, Ann hadn’t realized there was someone who looked very familiar speaking to the hostess. If Ann didn’t know any better, she would have concluded that it was Ryuji, because honestly who can mistake that bleached blond hair of his for anyone else. Of course, once realization hit, Ann jumped in her seat while her manager and Mr. Key looked at her concerned.

“Is there something wrong, Ms. Takamaki,” asked Key.

Ann shook her head as Ryuji smiled in her general direction, slowly making his way to their table. Her eyes widened, trying to remember how to breathe. She looked back at the art director. “Oh? Nothing. All is okay.”

No, all was not okay. That smile on her boyfriend’s face only warned her of what was to come. Ann could deal with an angry Ryuji. They would have their heated argument and then they would make up. This was something Akira  _Wild Card_  Kurusu would pull, definitely not her Ryuji.  

How did he even know where she was?

Ryuji was actually dressed sharply and it caught Ann by surprise. Of course, Ann wasn’t expecting Ryuji there  _at all_  but  _wow_  he really did clean up  _nicely_. His hair was slicked back, wearing the gray dress shirt and mustard-colored formal jacket she had gotten him. Ryuji matched it up with his black pinstripe pants and Ann couldn’t stop staring. She had to make sure her jaw wasn’t hanging open, even if nothing could be done about her embarrassment levels. Maybe Ann had picked on him before for his acquired taste of a fashion sense but he was definitely proving her wrong at the moment. Still, that didn’t change the fact that Ryuji had made his way to the table she was sitting at and already introducing himself to Mr. Key.

The art director immediately arched a brow, giving Ann’s manager a confused look, “And who is this gentleman?”

A chuckle escaped Ryuji, shooting Ann a quick glance, “I’m Ms. Takamaki’s  _boyfriend_. How do?” He took hold of  Mr. Key’s hand and shook it firmly.

Ann and her manager both exchanged horrified looks but none said a word. Thankfully, no explanation was asked as Mr. Key nodded and asked Ryuji to sit with them. Ann wasn’t sure what was going on but she was  _mortified_. One too many questions were roaming through her head as to how Ryuji knew of her whereabouts. She would be more upset if the director had said something, but the man even told him to sit with them. Ann was beyond confused.

“Ms. Takamaki, your partner has smart taste in fashion,” Key smiled, observing Ryuji further. “Is that Larmani?”

Well, then. Ann was certain that the art director might have more interest in her boyfriend than her. She honestly didn’t know how to react to that, but it was so amusing Ann merely smiled back. “It is actually. I picked it out for him.” No, she wasn’t jealous, not at all. It wasn’t  _entirely_  awkward how the man was looking at  _her_  man like some piece of meat.

The smug look on Ryuji’s face was one Ann wanted to tear apart, but it still suited him terribly. She couldn’t deny how the whole situation somewhat excited her.

No. Bad Ann.

Ann blushed, she could feel Ryuji’s stare and wondered if he knew where her train of thought had gone. It didn’t help how Ryuji sat close to Ann and carefully placed his hand on her thigh. She felt really warm all of a sudden. Somehow, her manager, the director, and Ryuji were all talking but Ann couldn’t focus on much that was being said. All she heard was both her manager and Mr. Key needed to discuss something in private, which meant leaving her alone with a very devious boyfriend. Ryuji’s hand continued to move up and down Ann’s thigh and once they were alone she snapped back at him.

“What are you doing?”

Ryuji grinned, “Better question. Why didn’t you tell me you were going out?” He moved closer to her and whispered, “ _and dressed like that without me?_ ”

Ann puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, “Even better question. How did you know where I was?” It wasn’t much of a retaliation but she was still curious.

“I called in a favor,” Ryuji shrugged. He placed a small kiss on her earlobe, still whispering, “ _Would it have been too embarrassing for you to bring me along?_ ”

Okay, no. Did Ryuji just use that card on her? No, no, no. Ann’s cheeks deflated and she felt like scum. She shook her head, grabbing either side of Ryuji’s face, “Never.” A sigh escaped her, “You told me you were working until late. I got the call from my manager and didn’t have much time to get ready. It’s something I really wanted and I’m sorry I didn’t let you know. But never, I would  _never_  be embarrassed to bring you along.” Shit, Ann’s eyes had gotten watery and she cursed the fact she had makeup on. The last thing Ann wanted was to hurt Ryuji like that. “Is it weird that I’m glad you’re here though? And if I might add,” Ann said in a low voice as well, “ _you’re looking good enough to eat._ ”

“Wanna skip dinner and go straight for dessert?” Ryuji asked a little too excited for Ann’s own good.

She playfully shoved him, “ _Dude_ , I’m still here for a business dinner, you know.”

Ryuji chuckled, “Well, I could easily disappear and you finish up your business dinner.”

“Honestly, you already showed up. I don’t see the sense in—” Ann noticed Ryuji crawling under the table and her eyes widened. She squeaked and looked at Ryuji, trying to act nonchalantly of the situation, “What are you doing?”

His hands danced alongside her thighs, lifting the skirt of her dress slowly, and peeking at what she was wearing underneath. “You’re wearing your black lace panties,  _nice_.  _Too bad you won’t be needing them…_ ”

At those words, Ann shivered in awkward anticipation but was also mortified that her manager and Mr. Key could return to a very unnecessary situation. Although the more she felt Ryuji’s hands and how he was spreading her legs farther apart, the control she was clinging onto was impossible to keep.

“ _Ryuji, not here, not_ now,” Ann said desperately trying to knock some sense into her boyfriend. Even in a desperate plea, Ann knew that once Ryuji wanted to do something there was no stopping him, much like her.

She could feel Ryuji moving closer between her legs, breathing against the front of her underwear, “ _Here? …now?_ ” He emphasized.

“ _That’s not what I meant. Ryuji if you don’t come out from under the table this instant_ ,” Ann was flustered as hell and Ryuji only continued to tease her. She didn’t know when Mr. Key or her manager were coming back but it was a good thing they hadn’t. Oh, no he didn’t. Ryuji wasn’t taking off her underwear, that’s not what was happening. Ann’s heart was beating so fast. She cursed under her breath and mentally whined. Ryuji was being so mean and unfair. It didn’t take long for Ryuji to kiss, lick, and breathe hotly against her skin. Ann felt her whole body growing hot and she honestly didn’t feel inclined to do anything about it.

He always did this, starting off slow, building Ann up to heights that she wasn’t sure she wanted to reach publicly. One of the things Ryuji learned with time was patience and he was definitely using every kiss and touch against her. Ann clutched tightly onto her napkin as Ryuji licked slowly over her entrance, sucking her heated lips, giving her all the attention in the world. Normally, Ann wouldn’t be complaining but it was all so unfair how she was melting in her seat and couldn’t do anything about it. Her back arched slightly and a breathy sigh escaped her.

“ _Ryuji…_ ”

She lightly caressed her breast but warning signs sounded loudly in her head. Ann was convinced she was dying. Her hand went under the table to grab hold of Ryuji’s hair because she was aggressively frustrated but at the same time wanted his mouth to devour her entirely. “ _It’s not fair you know. I want to get my mouth on you too_ ,” Ann whispered. Her mind went elsewhere and Ann could just imagine Ryuji’s cock twitch in excitement at that comment. Yeah, she knew her boy really well.

_Shit._ Ann was sure it was payback, but Ryuji’s fingers were now inside of her while his mouth was working on her clit.  _Shit, shit, shit._  Ann couldn’t hold back on the sounds threatening to come out of her. She covered her mouth but it wasn’t enough. Her legs wrapped around Ryuji, wanting to bring him closer to her core as she leaned back in the chair, hoping not to fall back.

There were people staring, she could feel their glances, but Ann couldn’t bother to care right now. It wasn’t until she heard familiar voices asking if she was alright that she snapped out of her heated stupor.  _Fuck._  Ann gulped and saw both her manager and Mr. Key. She couldn’t even imagine how red her face must have been and how incredibly aroused she still was. Ryuji was still working her but at a slower pace and Ann appreciated it even though she just wanted to come already.

“M-Mr. Key… you’re back… I’m okay, just waiting hehe~h-hah~” Ann was going to die. Wait, she was first not going to be on VIBE magazine, get fired, and then DIE. But she was going to have the best sex of her life first or there was going to be hell to pay.

Ryuji, _that asshole_ , kept flicking his tongue over Ann’s clit and she was having a hard time breathing, much less talking. She grabbed at the edge of the table with one hand, grabbing harder onto Ryuji’s hair with the other, and grinning awkwardly.

“Unfortunately, I received a call and I have to go but I did want to say again it was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Takamaki,” Key extended a hand to Ann and smiled.

“Hah…ah…the p-pleasure,” Ann found the word harder to say now than ever before, “is all, ngh…” Ann was going to cry. Literally, tears were forming at the sides of her eyes, makeup be damned, and holding in any strange noises in front of the art director was becoming the feat of a lifetime and  _she was a fucking Phantom Thief_. “All mine…” She stopped holding onto the table and ever so awkwardly shook Mr. Key’s hand.

John Key looked at Ann a bit flustered, her own flustered appearance raising probable questions, but he simply nodded. “Yes, it was nice meeting your boyfriend too, even though I don’t know where he went off to~ What’s his name by the way?”

“A-Ah…” Ann’s breathing was coming in short gasps as her legs continued to wrap tighter around Ryuji. She replied in a breathy moan, “S-Sakamoto, R-Ryuji…”

That did it. Ann felt Ryuji’s eagerness increase as his tongue lapped up her juices, rubbing her little pearl to perfection as she felt her climax approaching. There was no way these people in front of Ann or anyone at the restaurant wouldn’t know what was going on. Ann was embarrassed but so fired up she couldn’t care anymore.

“Hah…ah… _R-Ryuji S-Sakamoto_ …” That fucker he was going to get it good when they got back home.

Key looked at Ann with something akin to admiration, “My goodness, this is  _true_  passion! I have a magnificent vision Ms. Takamaki and it involves Mr. Sakamoto as well! I will contact your manager about this but for now, I must go.” He bowed, “I really appreciate you showing me that one can be _this_ passionate about another without them even being present. Thank you, Ms. Takamaki. I bid you all adieu.”

If Ann wasn’t in the middle of one intense release, she would say that Mr. Key was quite the swell guy. All Ann wanted now though was to finally,  _finally_ , come and  _then_  kill her boyfriend. She used both hands to grab onto the table and bit down on her lip, holding back the inevitable moan. Ann’s body shook as she climaxed so fucking hard. Her vision hazy still, wanting so much to kill Ryuji but to kiss him over and over again. Ann wanted to wrap herself around him and not let him go. Fuck.

Oh, wait. Right. Her manager was still standing right in front of her. Ann breathed out and smiled best she could, “D-Does this mean I get to be in V-VIBE?”

He shook his head, “Yes, tell Sakamoto-kun he will be in VIBE as well, apparently.”

“H-Hah, right, yes, thanks,” Ann said awkwardly.

“While you’re at it, tell him to get out from under there as well,” Ann’s manager said with no shame as he went to ask for the check. She would make sure to apologize to him properly later.

Ryuji poked his head out from under the table, with too smug of a look on his face, “That was quite a performance,  _very_  passionate. No wonder you’re the Lovers Arcana.”

“Shut up,” Ann said simply as she pulled him up for a kiss, tasting herself in the process, and anticipating how much passion both their arcanas can express when they get back to their apartment.


End file.
